Collapsed from Within
by Starfire Grace
Summary: In an effort to try to save her family and friends from Baby, Pan makes her way to Planet Plant only to be servilely beaten by her Tufflized father. Gohan overcomes Baby's power only to find what he's done to his daughter, now Gohan wants vengeance against Baby.


**Collapsed from Within**

**By**

**Starfire Grace**

**A/N: Okay, so I wrote this story as a what if for episode 31 of GT. You know, the one where Pan goes to Planet Plant and tries to detufflize everyone. And as a way cure my writers block. So, enjoy the story.**

It had been almost a year since Baby had taken over the Earth and turned the people into mindless brainwashed Tuffles, everyone except Pan, her grandfather Hercule, and Buu. If only she, Trunks and Goku knew Baby was going to earth, maybe they could have stopped him in time when they were still out in space, searching for the Black Star dragonballs.

But now Goku was gone, Trunks had been taken over again and Pan was on her own. She was the only left that could defeat Baby, or at least she hoped she could.

Pan made it to Capsule Corp and searched for any ki, luckily no one was around. "Bingo!" Pan said smirking as she found what she was looking for. Six bottles of laxative pills and put them in her pockets.

She was running down the hall and was about to leave, when she spotted something white and round on the Briefs' living room floor. She fell on her knees and started tearing up when saw it was Giru's lifeless little body half hidden under her bandana that she had given him.

"Oh Giru, I'm so sorry." Pan put him in her backpack and put her bandana back on and went to go find her grandfather and Buu.

"There's got to be a way to get everyone back to normal again," Hercule said as he and Buu watched the tufflized people boarding a big ship heading for Planet Plant.

"There is, Gramps!" Pan said, coming in for a landing. "Common, we better get going."

"Get going?" asked Buu, "Where to miss Pan?"

"Where everyone else is going of course, if we stay here there won't anyone around to recue from Baby," Pan explained.

"Oh I get it now, we've got go into their home turf. Right into the heart of them, then using some powerful technique, we squash those aliens like little bugs. But how are we going to get there? We've the most wanted faces on the planet and they'll know who we are the moment they see us, Pan," said Hercule.

Pan just smiled and looked up at Buu, "Then we'll just have to make some changes, won't we Buu?"

Pan explained her plan and Buu turned Pan and Hercule into candy and ate them. He them changed his face and got in line with the rest of the people. Baby Bulma counted off the people who would be going on board ship. Buu was the last one counted and he quickly got on board.

After a week or so, the ship finally made it to Planet Plant. Baby and baby Trunks and Goten stood on platform overlooking the tuffle people departing from the ship and chanted praises to Baby and bowing to him.

Buu got to a secluded place and rearranged his face back to normal and spat Pan and Hercule back out.

"Okay Gramps, I've got plan that sure to work," Pan said grinning and fishing through her jeans pocket and handed her grandfather a little bottle.

"What is this, Pan?" Hercule asked.

"It's a laxative, if we give this to the people being controlled by Baby, it'll flush out those eggs and the people will be back to normal again."

Hercule looked kind of doubtful, "I don't know about this Pan, what if it doesn't work and Baby tries to come after us?"

"Don't worry Gramps, this is gonna work. Now common, let's get curing these people already." Pan took up into the air and flew off before Hercule could stop her.

"Hey Tuffles, you're ruler nothing more than a big fat baby!" Pan knew that was cheap, but at least it got their attention. The Tuffles looked at Pan angrily and shouted, "Intruder! Get her!"

"Yeah, that's it. Just keep yelling," Pan said as she poured a handful of pills into her hand, "Bottoms up!" she threw the pills and they landed into the Tuffle peoples' mouths. "Down the hatch!"

Baby watched angrily, "How dare that filthy little saiyan brat defile my new planet!" Pan threw more pills before someone came at her at top speed and kicked her hard to the ground. It was her tufflized mother, Videl.

Hercule tried to come to Pan's rescue, but Videl landed in the middle, stopping Hercule in his tracts. "Take this, mama. It'll turn you back to normal again," Pan said, getting up and holding out a bottle to her mother, "Please mama."

Videl turned around and slapped the bottle out of Pan's hand, making Pan back away a little. "Mama it's me, Pan. Don't you remember who I am?"

"Of course I do, daughter."

"We're glad you're hear Pan. You're mother and I have been worried about you," said baby Gohan as he walked up to Pan and baby Videl.

"Daddy!" Pan said happily as she hugged her father.

"It's alright Pan, just soon as you join us your pain will go away," Gohan told her as he smiled creepily down at her.

"Don't let Baby do this to you daddy, you're stronger than this. You have to fight. Fight daddy! FIGHT!" Pan said shouted and ponded her fists on him.

"Pan that is enough, we are happy with this new arrangement, and so will you be," Videl told her.

"We have no use for this one, kill her!" said Baby.

"Sir!" said Gohan and Videl.

"Daddy no! You wouldn't do this..! Please daddy…" Pan whimpered and backed away but her mother was blocking a way of escape from behind. With her father in front of her and her mother at the back. There was only one way out, so Pan quickly took flight, just before baby Gohan could grab her and made a run for it.

Baby Videl growled in anger and was about to fly after Pan when Gohan stopped her, "I'll take care of her. A few of my finishing moves and she'll be dead." With that said, Gohan powered up and went after Pan, determined to kill her.

Pan was taken by surprise when her father appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the throat. The fourteen year old was truly scared now, she was trying hard to loosen baby Gohan's grip but his grip just tighten more. With his free hand baby Gohan formed a ki ball and released it, sending Pan flying. He flew after her, phased behind her and kicked her in the back. Pan tried in vain to defend herself but her father's attacks were just too strong.

Baby Gohan cupped his hands together, gathering energy and with an evil grin he said, "Die saiyan!" and released his attack, hitting Pan straight on.

"DADDDDDDY!" Pan screamed out as she went plummeting down to the earth with a loud crash.

Pan's screams had triggered something in Gohan. because he was trying to regain himself again and as he did; he expelled the egg from inside him. "Wha…? Where…? What happened?" Gohan asked himself confused, but his heart stopped beating when the dust cleared and he saw Pan's bloody and motionless body lying on the ground.

"No! PAN!" Gohan shot down to the ground, ran to Pan's side, and fell on his knees. She was alive; he could hear her whizzing with every breath. Gohan rolled her over gently, picking her up, and cradling her in his arms. "Panny," Gohan whispered. She didn't respond. "Panny! Pan, please speak to me!"

"Daddy, it's really you," Pan mouthed slowly, her eyes cracking open a little. Gohan then noticed with increasing horror that his daughter's ki was dangerously low, flickering like a fire about to die out.

"Yes, I'm right here sweetie, you'll be fine."

"No," she whispered, "this happened because of what Baby had done to you."

"Don't worry, Pan. I'll take care of Baby for you; you'll be okay, sweetheart."

"Daddy, tell mama…"

"You'll tell her yourself!" Gohan interrupted in a yell, "because you're going to live!"

Pan gave him a weak smile and continued, "Tell her," she whizzed out, her head falling back heavily against her father's hand, "that I love her and I always will."

Tears were building up in Gohan's eyes, "No…" he moaned, "don't. don't go, Pan. stay with me. Please stay with me, baby."

"I love you, daddy…" she whispered, "thank you for everything you've taught me…I'll miss you and mama so much in Other World…but…we'll all be together again someday…"

Gohan froze, waiting to hear his daughter's next breath. but it didn't come. Her eyes had closed. Her ki had snuffed out, and the weight in his arms seemed suddenly empty.

She was dead and his heart was shattering. Gohan didn't want to believe that this was really happening. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Gohan whispered as his tears fell silently upon his fallen daughter's face.

He wanted it to go away like a bad dream, and when he opened his eyes they would all be back home, safe and secure and she would being running into their room opening up the curtains and telling him and Videl it was time to get up for another bright and wonderful morning and giving them her most beautiful smile. But this wasn't a dream, and no matter how much he hoped, wished and cried. It would not bring his little girl back.

Gohan was enraged, he wanted vengeance, and Baby would pay dearly for what he'd done. Gohan shot into the sky and went to face Baby.

Baby smirked when he saw Gohan returning, "Well done, Gohan. You finely rid us of that little brat. You should be proud of yourself," Baby said smiling, but froze when he felt Gohan's ki rising dangerously and saw the dark look in the saiyan's eyes.

"Baby! this is your fault! My daughter's dead because of you! I'll make you pay!" sparks were shooting out of Gohan's body and sky began to darken. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Gohan let loose his rage, surging into a new ascending power.

Baby watched in fear as he saw a tail growing from Gohan and he ascended from super saiyan to level's two and three but he didn't stop there, in one earth quaking scream and as a light engulfed him, Gohan had ascended to a super saiyan four.

Gohan lunched at the tuffle and beat him to a bloody pulp; the tyrant had no chance against the saiyan's new power. Gohan flew into air and started gathering energy. "THIS IS FOR PAN! MASENKO! HAAAAA!" the blazing blast left his hands and went straight for Baby. The tuffle went crashing to the ground, bloody, battered, and weakened. Baby left Vegeta's body and tried to make a run for it but Gohan was faster.

Gohan grabbed Baby by the throat and with his free hand, used a one handed Kamehameha Wave, reducing Baby to nothing but ashes.

With Baby dead, the eggs in all the people also died, bringing everyone back to normal. Videl was devastated when Gohan told what happened to Pan. She fell on her knees, crying in despair as Chichi and Bulma tried to comfort her, but silently crying themselves.

Kibito Kai suddenly appeared with Goku at his side, "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner," Goku said, looking sadly at Gohan and Videl, "But old Kai wouldn't let me go." Goku took a deep sigh and continued. "I've come back to retrieve Pan's body, Kibito and old Kai have permitted she can stay on their planet and I'm staying with her."

Everyone gasped at this news, not only did they lose Pan, now they'd be losing Goku too. "But dad, you're not dead," Goten told him.

"I know that, son. But Pan needs someone to take care of and train her. Don't worry; I'll be back someday, probably when I'm grown up again. It's your job to look after your mother." Goku then turned to Gohan, "I'm proud of you son, thank you for defeating Baby. I'll take care of Pan from now on." He then looked at Vegeta, "There in your hands now, Vegeta. Take care of the clan."

Vegeta gave his old friend a nod and smirk, "I will Kakarot." Goku said one last goodbye to his family and friends before taking Pan's body and transmitting back to the kais planet with Kibito Kai. Videl was still crying after they left, but Gohan comforted her, telling Videl how much Pan loved her and that she was happy and that they would all be together again someday.

**A/N:** **okay don't tell me that that can't happen. If Gohan can sit around and mediate and to become a mystic saiyan, then his rage over Pan's death can enable him to turn into a super saiyan four. **

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it; I'm a little choked up for Gohan…wait…what's this bowl of onions doing in my room..? **

**Okay so review and tell…**

**Pan: I can't believe you killed me!**

**Me: Sorry, Pan but that's how the story went and common, you're not really dead, right?**

**Pan: No, but you're going to be. KA…ME! HA…ME!**

**Me: OH SH**! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Pan: HAAAAAA!**

**Me: *Hiding in my closet* I cured my writers block hehehehehe!**


End file.
